Bloody Doll
by leebyoo
Summary: Semi-discontinue. Terima kasih untuk semua review dan dukungannya! Tinggalkan pesan dan kesan? Terima kasih! :D
1. Chapter 1

Bloody Doll

by -Mirupii-

.

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

.

.

.

_Percaya padaku_

_Maka kau akan bisa melihatku_

_Melihat sosok yang tak bisa ditangkap oleh mata biasa_

.

.

.

.

Cecillia yang sedang duduk-duduk sambil membaca buku terusik oleh Sebastian yang datang bersama teman-temannya.

_'Pembuat onar datang. Habis sudah waktu tenangku!' _ pikirnya.

"Ayolah, Cecil, aku tau kau menganggapku pembuat onar, kan? Terlihat dari caramu menatapku lho." Sebastian langsung mengambil posisi untuk duduk di samping Cecillia, mengelus pelan helaian panjang rambut kelabu itu dan mencium pelan pipi halus perempuan disampingnya.

Cecillia tetap diam, meskipun wajahnya sedikit memerah sekarang, sedikit, hanya sedikit.

"Sebastian Michaelis, diamlah sedikit, aku ada ujian nanti, ajak saja teman-temanmu untuk pergi, jangan ganggu aku dulu, ok?" Cecillia menepis tangan Sebastian yang ada dirambutnya.

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang kamu mau. Nanti aku jemput seperti biasa, jam berapa kamu pulang?"

"Jam 4 mungkin? Jemput saja jam 5." Cecillia menjawab tanpa melihat Sebastian sedikitpun, perhatiannya tetap pada buku yang ia pegang.

"Baiklah, jam 5. Telpon aku jika selesai lebih cepat."

Cecillia hanya mengangguk kecil.

Merasa tak mendapat perhatian, Sebastian mencoba cara lain, ia berlutut di depan Cecillia dan memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Cecillia yang merasa terganggu mengangkat wajahnya, dan langsung saja, Sebastian menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Cecillia. Tapi hanya sebentar, Cecillia langsung mendorong Sebastian yang tersenyum tak jelas.

"Bodoh!" Cecillia langsung kembali konsentrasi kepada bukunya. Bukan, hanya alasan untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, ditambah lagi mereka mendapat siulan tak jelas dari teman-teman Sebastian.

"Jangan marah, kau sendiri yang tidak memberiku perhatian," Sebastian berdiri dan menepuk pelan kepala Cecillia, "Jangan lupa makan, ok? Sukses dengan ujiannya." ia pun berlalu sambil melambaikan tangan.

Cecillia hanya melihat sebentar dan kembali menekuni bukunya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Sebastian tersenyum ketika ia mengemudikan mobilnya. Undertaker yang melihat hal itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sebs, kau benar menyukainya? Dia terlihat dingin, walau cantik memang."

Sebastian tersenyum, "Ia mempunyai sisi manis tersendiri. Tak mudah mendapatkannya. Kau akan meleleh kalau melihatnya tersenyum."

Sebastian ingat benar bagaimana perjuangannya selama 2 tahun hanya untuk mendapatkan Cecillia. Cerita lama, lupakan saja.

"Apa katamu saja, yang penting kau senang."

.

.

.

.

Sudah jam 6.30 p.m ketika terakhir kali Cecillia melihat jamnya. Sebastian terlambat menjemputnya.

"Bodoh, kalau tau dia akan telat menjemput begini lebih baik aku naik taksi, pasti aku sudah sampai." gerutunya.

Memang, tadi ia sempat menelepon Sebastian, dan lelaki itu mengaku sedang dalam perjalanan. Cecillia juga bilang kalau tak bisa menjemput dia bisa pulang sendiri, tapi Sebastian tetap berkeras akan menjemputnya.

Ia menatap bosan kearah sekelilingnya, gedung universitas itu nampak sepi, memang, kelas Cecillia adalah kelas terakhir hari itu. Hanya nampak beberapa orang, tapi mereka berjalan kearah parkiran untuk mengambil motor atau mobil mereka. Sempat sesekali mereka menyapa Cecillia dan bertanya mengapa belum pulang, jawabannya tentu saja, Sebastian terlambat menjemputnya.

.

.

.

.

Sebastian berlari menghampiri Cecillia yang mengaduk capucinnonya dengan bosan. Ia berpindah ke sebuah cafe setelah jenuh menunggu seorang diri, karena lapar juga tentunya.

"Oh, dear, maaf aku terlambat." Sebastian menghampiri Cecillia, yang ditatap? Ia kembali menatap Sebastian dengan jenuh.

"Ya, tak apa."

"Ayolah, Cecil, kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak, Sebastian, aku hanya sedikit lelah dan lapar," Cecillia mengelus pipi Sebastian dan tersenyum, "Apa yang membuatmu terlambat?"

"Kecelakaan kecil," Cecillia terbelak kaget. Sebastian tertawa, "Grell mabuk, aku mengantarnya pulang dulu, tak mungkin aku membiarkannya menyetir dalam keadaan seperti itu bukan?"

Cecillia tersenyum, "Kita pulang sekarang?"

"Tidak, bagaimana dengan dinner? Sudah lama kita tidak pergi berdua."

"Terserah padamu, dear.."

.

.

.

.

_Langkah kaki mereka mantap, seolah yakin kalau dapat mengalahkan apapun yang ada di depan mereka._

_Tapi.._

_Apa mereka tau kalau bahaya yang menunggu lebih besar dari yang mereka perkirakan?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Liburan.

Satu kata itu sangat ditunggu oleh Cecillia dan kawan-kawannya. Setelah penantian panjang, mereka mendapatkan itu.

Kalian tau ekspresi mereka?

Aku yakin kalian tau, kalian pasti pernah merasakan hal yang sama bukan?

Sebastian tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Cecillia melambai sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Elizabeth yang ada di sampingnya juga melambai kecil. Sebastian balas tersenyum, ia merangkul Cecillia begitu perempuan cantik berambut kelabu panjang ada di sebelahnya.

"Michaelis, halo." Elizabeth tersenyum menyapa.

"Lizzie, halo." Sebastian juga tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Michaelis, bagaimana dengan liburan kita?" Cecillia tertawa.

"Jangan panggil aku Michaelis, Phantomhive," Sebastian mengelus pipi Cecillia, "Kita akan menginap di villa itu bukan?"

"Sebastian, hentikan acara mengelus dan mencium pipi Phantomhive, kau dilihat banyak orang, bodoh." Agni menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Sebastian.

"Tenang saja, biar mereka semua tau kalau Natasha Cecillia Phantomhive itu milikku."

Cecillia langsung memerah wajahnya, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil menunduk. Sebastian langsung memeluknya dengan erat. (Author: Sebby, saya juga mau di peluk, hiks~ T _ T)

"Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang? Kalian bisa melanjutkan acara mesra-mesraan kalian di villa nanti, ok?" Undertaker menyahut sambil tertawa.

"Baiklah, ayo, dear.." Sebastian mengecup pipi Cecillia pelan sebelum menggandengnya masuk ke mobil.

.

.

.

.

Dua mobil hitam itu membelah jalanan. Sebastian, Cecillia, Elizabeth, Alois, dan Undertaker ada di satu mobil, sementara Agni, Soma, Grell, Claude, dan Lau ada di mobil yang lain.

Tentu saja Alois dan Elizabeth tidak mau ada di mobil yang berbeda dengan Cecillia bukan?

Dua mobil itu berhenti di depan sebuah villa. Bukan, lebih tepat di sebut kastil dari pada villa. Villa itu bergaya istana Versailles, besar dan megah.

Mereka langsung menurunkan semua bawaan mereka, masuk, dan membereskan kamar yang akan mereka gunakan.

.

.

.

.

-Cut To -

Cecillia sedang tertidur di sofa ketika Alois dan Elizabeth datang menghamipirinya.

"Ceciiiil~" Alois langsung menepuk pelan pipi Cecillia.

"Nggh~" Cecillia mengerang, lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Hihi, dia tak bangun. Bagaimana ini Lizzie? Pesta kita tak akan lengkap tanpa sang ratu."

"Kita panggil Sebastian, dia pasti tau bagaimana caranya membangunkan Cecil."

Alois mengangguk dan berlari menghampiri Sebastian yang ada di halaman belakang. Tak lama, Alois berhasil membujuknya untuk ikut.

Kau tau alasan Sebastian mau ikut dengan Alois padahal ia sangat tak suka pada Alois?

Karena kata-kata Alois tentunya.

Kata-katanya? Tentu akan kuberitahu, tapi tak sekarang (minta ditabok banget ini Author sableng *plak*)

Alois berkata pada Sebastian sambil tersenyum manis, "Sebas, Cecillia sedang tertidur, dan kamu bisa melakukan apa saja untuk membangunkannya."

Kata 'apa saja' itulah yang di sukai Sebastian.

Elizabeth sedang mengelus rambut Cecillia ketika dilihatnya Alois berhasil menggandeng Sebastian.

"Ini dia, Sebastian Michaelis kita." Alois tertawa. Elizabeth hanya tertawa kecil, ia berdiri dan berjalan kesamping Alois.

"Ayo bangunkan dia, Michaelis."

Sebastian mengangguk, ia duduk di samping Cecillia dan mengelus rambut panjang kelabu itu, "Sleeping Beauty bangun karena ciuman dari pangeran, eh?" Sebastian tersenyum sambil mencium leher Cecillia, "Bagaimana, dear? Kau mau coba?"

"Kurasa tidak, Sebastian. Kau sudah terlalu banyak menciumku hari ini, ingat?" Cecillia tersenyum sambil menjauhkan muka Sebastian dari mukanya, "Aku bisa keracunan." Cecillia tertawa.

"Tuan putri kita sudah bangun! Baiklah, kita bisa memulai pestanya!" Alois menggandeng tangan Cecillia, Elizabeth mengikutinya dari belakang, "Sebastian, aku pinjam tuan putri dulu, ok? Akan ku kembalikan saat dia sudah semakin cantik."

"Tak perlu kau dandani pun dia sudah cantik, Alois Trancy." Sebastian tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Cecillia keluar dari kamarnya setelah di dandani oleh Alois dan Elizabeth, gerutuannya hanya di balas oleh tawa teman-temannya.

"Ayolah, Cecil, kau terlihat cantik! Sekali-kali buatlah Sebastian senang." kata Alois.

"Al, kau membuat Sebastian senang dengan menyiksaku," Cecillia menghela nafas, "Aku harus mencoba lebih dari 20 gaun, eh? Padahal yang kupakai hanya satu."

Alois tertawa, "Sekali-kali senangkan juga temanmu ini."

"Biarkan saja Alois sinting itu, dear. Kau terlihat cantik."

"Sebastian.."

"Halo," Sebastian mencium punggung tangan Cecillia, "Tuan putri, sudikah Anda menemani saya?"

"Ayolah, Sebastian, ini bukan drama," Cecillia tertawa, "Aku akan menemanimu, karena hanya aku yang boleh."

.

.

.

.

-Cut To-

Cecillia terduduk di sofa, dia terlihat lelah. Dansa, melakukan beberapa permainan, dan terakhir mengadakan pesta BBQ sungguh membuatnya lelah.

Ia mengarahkan pandangannya kepada teman-temannya yang masih semangat, bernyanyi dan tertawa. (Author: kegiatan gue banget - , -)

Dia mencari Elizabeth, berharap dapat mengajaknya untuk kembali ke kamar, tapi tak dapat di temukannya sosok berambut pirang panjang itu. Ia putuskan untuk kembali sendiri, walau agak takut, tapi ia sudah sangat mengantuk, dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan, menjauhi kerumunan orang yang masih tertawa-tawa dengan hebohnya.

.

.

.

.

_Aku punya sebuah boneka_

_Boneka cantik berambut pirang panjang_

_Matanya hijau, dan senyumannya manis_

_Apakah kalian dapat melihatnya?_

_Ia semakin cantik dengan gaun merah yang kubuat_

_Gaun merah yang kubuat dari darah_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Cecillia baru akan melangkah kedalam kamarnya ketika Grell menepuk pundaknya. Otomatis, Cecillia berbalik, wajahnya terlihat sedikit lega ketika melihat Grell yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Cecil? Kenapa?" tanya Grell. Oh, ya, sudah pasti sikap Grell ke Cecillia berbeda dengan sikapnya terhadap Sebastian, jika dihadapan Sebastian dia bersikap feminim, maka di depan Cecillia dia bersikap sebagaimana seharusnya sikap seorang lelaki.

"Tidak, aku.. Kau tau, Grell, berada di villa yang lebih mirip kastil berumur ratusan tahun membuatku tak tenang," Cecillia menghela nafas sambil tersenyum, "Aku takut."

"Harusnya kau bilang pada Sebby, pasti, jika kau yang meminta dia akan mengganti villanya."

"Aku ingin, dari awal sejak aku melihat villa ini beberapa hari yang lalu, aku sudah merasa tak enak. Tapi aku tak ingin Sebastian kecewa jika kubilang aku tak suka villa ini, ia menunjukkan padaku dengan sangat ceria, Grell."

"Kau memang baik, Cecil," Grell menepuk pelan kepala Cecillia, "Kau ingin tidur, eh? Tidurlah, aku akan berjaga di depan pintu kamarmu sampai Lizzie kembali, kurasa ia masih berpesta bersama Al."

"Terima kasih, Grell." Cecillia tersenyum.

"Jangan terlalu sungkan, Nona." Grell membungkuk. Cecillia hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Serta merta, Grell membukakan pintu untuk Cecillia, mereka berdua dapat langsung merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Bau amis darah tersebar di kamar Cecillia.

"Grell, kamarku tak mungkin bau darah kan?"

Grell mengangguk, "Mau masuk? Atau aku saja yang periksa?"

"Aku ikut." Cecillia mengikuti Grell dari belakang, mencari sumber bau darah itu.

"Kurasa dari arah kamar mandi." ujar Cecillia.

Grell hanya mengangguk, mereka berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Perlahan, Grell membuka pintunya.

Dan, voila !

Pemandangan sadis menjadi sambutan yang mereka dapat.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang terkulai lemas di bath tub, tubuhnya di selimuti darah, mengubah warna gaun putihnya menjadi sangat merah. Kedua mata hijaunya tertusuk besi tajam, tangan dan kakinya terikat rantai berduri, sebagian kepalanya pecah, kuku-kuku indahnya tercabut sebagian, dan jari-jarinya patah.

"Lizzie!" Cecillia merasa mual, kakinya gemetar, tak sanggup berdiri.

Elizabeth, sahabatnya di bunuh dengan cara yang sangat sadis.

.

.

.

.

_Kakak berambut kelabu di sana_

_Bisakah kakak melihatku?_

_Aku ingin bermain dengan kakak_

_Panggil namaku, kak!_

_Aku akan terus ada bersama kakak_

_Terus, sampai aku bisa mendapatkan kedua safir biru itu_

_Untuk menggantikan kedua mataku_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Curcolaan :

Alohaaa ~

Saya balik lagi lho ke fandom ini, setelah menyelesaikan fanfic Naruto saya. Ada yang mau review di sana? Saya sangat berterimakasih *plak! *promosi

Cerita kali ini, horror, romance, tragedy.

Saya masih baru dalam bikin adegan bunuh-membunuh, jadi, buat yang lebih senior, saya mohon bimbingannya (bows)

Chapter pertama ini juga bertele-tele, karena panas dari siang, otak ero(r) saya jadi pengen bikin romance, horror tragedynya malah belakangan, padahal harusnya fokus di horror tragedy (Readers: elu sableng sih!)

Jangan kabur dulu, saya akan bikin horror tragedy di chapter depan :D

Buat adegan pembunuhannya, sepertinya saya masih harus banyak belajar, tapi saya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga (gaya-gayaan - , -)

Lalu, saya baru sadar kalau selama ini saya bikin readers yang gapunya akun FFn atau males log in gabisa review, maafkan keteledoran saya (nangis gaje)

Tapi sudah saya perbaiki, jadi untuk fanfic ini, readers yang gapunya akun FFn, atau yang males log in tetap bisa review fanfic saya.

Jadi, saya mohon reviewnya, jangan diam saja :D

Terakhir, saya rasa, saya tidak akan melanjutkan fanfic ini jika reviewnya kurang dari 15, jadi mohon kerja samanya untuk mereview fanfic saya ^ ^

Karena sudah terlalu panjang, saya sudahi sampai sini. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca fanfic saya yang satu ini.

Ada keluhan, kritik, saran, cacian, makian, atau kiriman uang? Tulis semua itu di kotak review (sampe akhir tetep dah promosi - . -)

Sign,

-Mirupii-


	2. Chapter 2

Bloody Doll

by -Mirupii-

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

.

.

.

.

-Flashback-

Langkah Elizabeth yang berjalan memasuki kamarnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara anak kecil.

Tunggu, kenapa dia ada di kamar? Karena dia ingin mengambil sebuah hadiah untuk Cecillia.

Ia tertarik pada suara tawa itu, suara tawa yang bercampur suara tangisan. Ia pun mencari asal suara itu, dan berakhir di kamar mandi.

Elizabeth membuka pintunya, masuk dan menengok ke kanan-kiri, mencari siapa pembuat suara itu.

Kasat mata memang, tapi Elizabeth bisa melihatnya cukup jelas.

Sosok anak perempuan yang menyeramkan, bajunya penuh darah, kepalanya terputus sebagian, kedua matanya hilang, menyisakan kedua lubang hitam, ditangannya yang hanya sebelah terlihat jelas ada luka bakar yang menghanguskan sebagian wajahnya. Jalannya pincang, tangannya seperti tak bertulang, juga tak memiliki kuku. Ia memegang pisau tajam ditangannya. Senyumannya menakutkan namun terlihat sedih.

"Kakak.." gadis kecil itu mendekati Elizabeth, gadis berambut pirang panjang itu ingin berteriak, tapi suaranya tertahan.

"Kak, kakak lihat dimana mataku? Aku tak bisa melihat kak.. Aku butuh mataku," gadis kecil itu sekarang berdiri di dekat Elizabeth, mata anak itu mengeluarkan darah, "Kak, aku pinjam mata kakak, ya? Mata kakak kan bagus, aku ingin yang seperti itu."

Elizabeth pucat, ia menangis ketakutan.

"Kenapa kak? Kok menangis? Takut pada Clara?" Clara —nama gadis kecil itu— menjulurkan tangannya kearah mata Elizabeth, kini ditangannya sudah ada dua bilah besi tajam, "Jangan takut, kak! Aku hanya ingin pinjam kok!"

"JLEB!" Clara menusukkan kedua bilah besi tajam itu ke mata Elizabeth lalu memutar-mutarkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Belum puas, ia menarik lagi besi tajam itu, lalu menusukkannya lagi. Elizabeth menjerit tertahan. Matanya mengeluarkan darah yang bercampur air mata.

Perih.

"Kak, kakak bisa lihat kan? Aku tak punya kuku, boleh kan aku pinjam kuku kakak? Boleh, ya?"

Tentu saja Elizabeth tak bisa menjawab, Clara langsung mencabuti satu per satu kuku Elizabeth dengan tang penjepit. Tidak sampai situ, ia mematahkan jari-jari lentik Elizabeth, ia pelintir juga lengan putih halus itu.

"Nah, kakak tetap cantik, kok!" Clara tersenyum, "Hanya saja gaun kakak kurang berwarna, oh, iya! Aku suka warna merah, kak! Aku yakin kakak juga suka. Bagaimana kalau aku sulap jadi warna merah? Aku pintar bermain sulap, kak! Perhatikan, ya!"

Tapi bukan sulap yang menggunakan trik tersembunyi, Clara jelas-jelas menunjukkan bagaimana sulapnya kepada Elizabeth. Ia menarik tangan gadis itu, dan membenturkan kepalanya ke bath tub, tidak cukup sekali, ia membenturkannya berkali-kali, sampai tengkorak kepala Elizabeth pecah. Darah mengalir cukup deras, menodai rambut panjang Elizabeth sampai pundaknya.

"Kenapa jadi rambut kakak yang berubah warna? Rupanya aku salah! Maaf ya, kak? Sekarang akan aku ubah warna gaunnya." Ia tusukkan pisau yang ia pegang, berkali-kali tusukkan itu ia lakukan sampai gaun Elizabeth benar-benar berwarna merah darah.

"Nah, selesai! Sulapku hebat kan, kak? Kakak sangat cantik sekarang! Terima kasih pinjaman dan waktunya, kak!" Clara pun menghilang dengan tawa mengerikannya.

.

.

.

.

-Now-

Cecillia yang melihat Elizabeth dalam keadaan mengenaskan merasa lemas, ia mual. Grell hanya menatap kasihan kearah Elizabeth.

Cecillia mulai menangis, kristal birunya terlihat indah dengan cairan bening itu.

"Cecil, kita beritahu yang lain dulu, ya?" Grell memegang kedua bahu Cecillia, seraya mengajaknya menjauhi tempat berdarah itu, "Ayo, jangan dilihat lagi."

Cecilliia hanya mengangguk, ia masih menangis, membayangkan apa yang dialami sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

Alois terlihat bingung ketika melihat Grell yang berjalan kearah mereka sambil memegang bahu Cecillia yang sedang menangis. Ia hampiri mereka.

"Cecil? Kenapa? Kau tak apa-apa bukan? Apa yang Grell lakukan padamu? Biar aku pukul dia." Alois menatap sinis kearah Grell, Grell hanya diam saja, toh dia tak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Cecillia tetap menangis, malah sekarang menghambur kepelukan Alois, sahabatnya yang satu lagi, tangisannya semakin kencang dan mulai menarik perhatian yang lainnya. Seketika itu juga, suasana berubah menjadi tegang.

Alois salah tingkah ketika merasa ditatapi Sebastian yang dapat diartikan apa-yang-kau-lakukan-pada-Cecil?

"Ayolah, Cecil! Jelaskan padaku ada apa, mereka menatapku seolah ingin memakanku." Alois mengelus rambut Cecillia, mencoba menenangkan gadis bermata biru tersebut.

Dan berhasil, tangisannya mereda, tak sekencang tadi, namun masih terdengar isakannya.

"Lizzie.. Al, Lizzie.." Cecillia terbata.

"Lizzie? Ia pergi ke kamarnya karena ingin mengambil hadiah untukm.. Ups!" Alois menutup kedua mulutnya.

"Hadiah untukku?" Cecillia menatap Alois.

Alois menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal sama sekali, "Yah, dia ingin memberimu hadiah yang bahkan aku tak tau untuk apa. Tapi, Cecil, kau tak perlu menangis seperti itu bukan? Sebentar lagi juga ia kembali."

Tangis Cecillia pecah kembali, sekarang menjadi semakin keras. Alois menatapnya bingung, "Eh? Aku salah bicara?"

Cecillia menutup mukanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu menangis sepuas-puasnya, ia berfikir, andai saja Elizabeth tidak mengambil hadiah untuknya, mungkin saja hal seperti itu tak akan terjadi. Dan, Cecillia mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Dear, ada apa? Kenapa menangis?" Sebastian mendekati Cecillia, memeluk dan meraih kedua telapak tangannya, kemudian mengusap air matanya.

"Ceritakan padaku." ia tersenyum.

Cecillia hanya diam, ia tetap menangis. Sebastian tetap memeluknya, berharap dapat menenangkan barang sebentar saja.

"Grell, apa apa? Kau bersamanya bukan?" Agni angkat bicara.

"Yah, sebenarnya, Lizzie terbunuh," Alois membelakkan matanya, begitu juga Agni, "Aku tadi melihat Cecil yang berjalan dengan ragu, seperti ketakutan, dan aku menghampirinya. Lalu, ketika aku membukakan pintu kamar untuk Cecil langsung tercium bau darah, tentu saja kami mencari asalnya. Dan ternyata, itu berasal dari kamar mandi, berasal dari Lizzie yang terbunuh dengan sadisnya."

"Cukup, Grell. Pikirkan posisi Cecil. Dia pasti kaget karena kejadian ini. Kita bahas saja nanti," Sebastian menghentikan Grell ketika melihat lelaki merah itu ingin melanjutkan ucapannya lagi, "Aku akan mengantar Cecil, kurasa ia harus tidur. Alois, kau mau ikut?"

Alois mengangguk, mana mungkin ia meninggalkan sahabatnya yang sedang dalam keadaan terguncang, kan?

"Kalian tolong bereskan, ya? Grell, aku percaya padamu," Sebastian tersenyum, lalu menggendong Cecillia, "Ayo, dear, kau butuh istirahat."

.

.

.

.

Cecillia tertidur, lelah menangis. Sebastian membaringkan ia di kamarnya, tentu saja tak di kamar Cecillia.

"Al, jaga dia. Aku akan menemui Grell, meminta penjelasan," Sebastian menyelimuti Cecillia.

"Yes, Sir!" Alois memberi hormat sembari tertawa.

"Jangan kemana-mana sampai aku kembali, Al. Mengerti?"

"Aku mengerti."

Sebastian tersenyum dan meninggalkan Cecillia dan Alois yang mengelus rambut panjang Cecillia, sedikit cemburu memang, tapi dia biarkan Alois lakukan itu.

Alois tersenyum menatap Cecillia, "Sayang, sudah ada yang punya."

.

.

.

.

Sebastian terlihat berjalan menjauhi ruang rekreasi ketika mendengar suara tawa anak kecil. Suara tawa yang bercampur suara tangisan. Juga suara gesekkan biola bercampur suara dentingan piano yang menurutnya menyedihkan sekaligus mengerikan.

Sebastian tertarik dan mencari arah suara itu, ia menyusuri lorong-lorong koridor, dan...

"Sebastian?"

Sebastian menoleh kebelakang, melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Cecil," ia tersenyum, "Sudah bangun dari tidurmu?"

Cecillia mengangguk, "Perasaanku tak enak."

Sebastian menghampiri gadis Phantomhive itu, memeluknya, seraya mengelus rambut kelabunya. Ia mengecup pelan bibir Cecillia, lalu turun ke lehernya, dan kembali lagi ke bibirnya.

"Sebastian..."

"Kenapa?"

"Hentikan sebentar, anak kecil itu memerhatikan kita," desis Cecillia, "Aku malu."

Sebastian menghentikan aktvitas yang membuat gadis itu memerah mukanya, "Anak kecil?"

"Iya. Siapa dia?"

Sebastian mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kearah pandang Cecillia, "Tak ada anak kecil di sini, Cecil. Hanya ada kita."

"Tapi aku melihat anak kecil, Sebs, kau mau bilang itu hanya khayalanku?"

"Mungkin. Kurasa kau sedikit terguncang."

"Tch!"

"Ayolah, dear. Aku minta maaf kalau ada kata-kataku yang salah, ok? Sekarang kita kembali, kau perlu istirahat. Dan aku akan mendapat jatah ciumanku lagi kan?"

"Mesum!" teriak Cecillia seraya menginjak kaki Sebastian.

.

.

.

.

"Clara, Clara, cepatlah! Kita tak punya banyak waktu!"

Gadis kecil itu setengah berlari, menghampiri ibunya yang memanggil-manggil ia sejak tadi, "Aku siap." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Wanita paruh baya di hadapannya pun ikut tersenyum, "Baiklah, Clara, jadilah anak baik, aku yakin kau pasti bisa."

Clara mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia berjalan kearah kereta kuda yang sudah menjemputnya. Ia akan pergi ke sebuah kastil, dimana ia akan mencoba peruntungannya sebagai salah satu anak yang akan di tunangkan dengan anak bangsawan yang tinggal di sekitar desanya.

Clara pun langsung menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang sesampainya di kastil itu, ia memang berbeda dengan anak kebanyakkan, matanya yang sebelah kiri berwarna hijau sementara yang kanan biru keabu-abuan. Rambutnya yang berwarna putih perak terurai panjang, berbeda dengan anak-anak lain yang biasanya mempunyai rambut pirang, coklat, ataupun hitam.

Banyak yang menyukainya, semua membicarakannya.

Sampai hari itu tiba. Clara yang sedang berjalan-jalan menyusuri sungai yang tak jauh dari kastil ditarik paksa oleh beberapa orang, ia melawan, namun tenaganya kalah jauh. Clara hanya bisa berteriak, menangis, berharap ada yang menolongnya.

Mereka membawa Clara ke sebuah gudang penyimpanan anggur yang sudah lama tak di gunakan. Di sana ia menyiksa Clara. Mematahkan tangannya, mencabuti kuku-kukunya, memotong sebelah tangannya, membakar wajah gadis itu, meremukkan kakinya, dan mencongkel keluar matanya.

Clara hanya bisa menjerit selama ia di siksa, sampai akhirnya ia meninggal.

Oleh mereka, orang-orang yang menyiksa Clara, mayat gadis itu di lemparkannya begitu saja ke hutan dibelakang kastil, tak ada yang menyadarinya, karena memang jarang ada orang yang mau pergi ke hutan itu, mayatnya di biarkan membusuk tanpa di ketahui orang.

Banyak orang bertanya-tanya, kemana perginya Clara, hanya saja, tak ada yang bisa menjawab, karena memang tak ada yang melihatnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

-Cecillia's PoV-

Aku melihatnya, melihat sesosok anak kecil terus-terusan memanggilku setelah meninggalnya Lizzie.

Entah apa maksudnya, tapi dia memanggilku dengan suara yang menyedihkan, seolah-olah dia kesepian, aku merasa sakit mendengarnya.

Tapi tak ada yang bisa kuperbuat karena ia sama sekali tak pernah nampak di hadapanku, bagaimana aku mau menolongnya kalau aku bahkan tak tau bagaimana wujudnya, bukan?

Kalau kau bilang aku tak berusaha mencarinya, berarti kau salah besar.

Aku sudah mencari-carinya di villa itu, sampai yang terakhir kali aku mengikuti suaranya yang menurutku berasal dari bawah tanah, namun sayang, Sebastian melarangku untuk masuk kesana. Kurasa kau paham betapa kesalnya aku, maka aku memarahinya sambil berkata kalau ada seseorang yang meminta tolong kepadaku.

Oh, tentu saja kukatakan kalau ia kesakitan dan sangat membutuhkan pertolongan.

Namun, Sebastian tetap berkata tidak. Maka aku ikuti saja perkataannya sambil cemberut. Dan ia hanya tertawa kecil melihatku.

"Cecil? Apa yang kau lamunkan?"

"Oh, Sebs," aku segera mengalihkan pikiranku ke Sebastian yang sedang berlutut di depanku, mencoba menjajarkan tingginya denganku, ia juga mengibaskan tangannya di depan mukaku, "Tidak ada, hanya saja.."

"Suara yang kau katakan kemarin?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Itu hanya khayalanmu, ok? Tidak ada suara sama sekali." ia tersenyum, "Kemarin, aku sudah ke ruang bawah tanah, dan tidak ada apa-apa, kurasa itu memang hanya khayalanmu."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dengan tatapan tidak percaya, ia menggantikanku masuk kesana? Tuhan, aku beruntung mempunyai Sebastian!

"Err, terima kasih." aku tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah," ia balas tersenyum padaku, "Ayo bersenang-senanglah, dear. Hanya tinggal 3 hari kita di sini." ia menggenggam tanganku.

"Ya, ayo." Aku tersenyum dan mengikutinya.

.

.

.

.

-Cut to-

Aku mengambil beberapa barangku yang masih tertinggal beberapa di kamarku yang lama.

Ayolah, aku tak akan mau menggunakan kamarku yang lama, terlalu menyeramkan kurasa.

Aku berusaha secepat mungkin mungumpulkan semuanya. Buku-buku, make up, beberapa pasang sepatu, dan bantalku.

_Cecil.._

_Cecillia.._

Suara itu lagi! Dia terus memanggilku, namun kali ini berbeda. Suaranya tak lagi seperti kesepian, kali ini lebih seperti suara yang menyimpan dendam, seolah orang yang di panggilnya akan meninggal saat itu juga.

"Princess? Kau belum juga selesai? Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" sosok berambut pirang pucat itu menghampiriku.

"Al? Sebentar, sedikit lagi," aku langsung merain semua barangku yang sesaat aku lupakan karena suara itu, lalu berlari kearah Alois, "Ayo, di sini menyeramkan."

Alois mengangguk, lalu membantuku membawa barang-barangku dan menjauhi mantan kamarku.

-Cecillia's PoV end-

.

.

.

.

-Alois' PoV-

Aku berjalan mengikuti Cecillia. Mukanya pucat. Berbeda sebelum dan sesudah kami mendatangi mantan kamarnya. Mungkin karena ia teringat tentang Lizzie lagi? Entahlah, aku tak tau.

"Princess, kamu benar akan tinggal di kamar Sebastian? Tidak mencari kamar baru saja? Di sini banyak kamar."

Cecillia menggeleng, "Kurasa bersama Sebs adalah yang paling aman saat ini, aku tak nyaman jika sendirian, seperti ada yang terus memanggilku."

"Kau yakin? Bagaimana kalau Sebs.. err.. kau taulah, dia juga seorang pria."

Cecillia tertawa, "Dia tak akan macam-macam padaku, Al, kurasa."

"Kau ragu?"

"Sedikit," ia tertawa lagi, "Namun aku lebih banyak untuk percaya padanya. Dia akan menjagaku, dia juga tak akan melukaiku, dia juga tak akan menyentuhku lebih dari sekarang sampai saatnya tiba."

"Hee.. Dia sangat di percaya," aku balas tersenyum, "Dia memang baik, sih, namun dia cukup mesum juga." aku tertawa.

Cecillia hanya menjawabnya dengan tawa.

Namun tak lama, ia kembali terdiam dan terpaku pada apa yang ada di depannya yang bahkan aku tak bisa melihatnya, tapi menurut Cecil, sosok itu menyeramkan, ia juga berkata beruntunglah aku tak bisa melihatnya.

"Al, ayo cepatlah! Ia terus melihat kearahku!" Cecillia menarik tanganku yang sedang membereskan barang-barang yang ia jatuhkan karena terkejut tadi.

"Sabarlah sebentar, sedikit lagi." Cecillia langsung menarik tanganku begitu aku selesai dengan barang-barang yang kupungut.

Entah apa, namun kuharap aku dapat melihatnya.

.

.

.

.

_"Kau akan segera melihatku, Alois Trancy.."_

_._

_._

TBC

Curcolan :

Pipi balik lho :D /gaditanya

Makasih buat yang udah ngereview, alert, maupun fave x)

Peluk cium hangat dari saya /plak

Chapter ini saya berasa gimana gitu, kayaknya ganyambung sama chapter kemarin. Kalo ada kritik ato saran, boleh sampaikan di kotak review (_ _)

Terus, kemarin itu sebenernya mau nulis : "Terakhir, saya rasa, saya tidak akan melanjutkan fanfic ini jika reviewnya kurang dari 5, jadi mohon kerja samanya untuk mereview fanfic saya"

Tapi malah ketulis : "Terakhir, saya rasa, saya tidak akan melanjutkan fanfic ini jika reviewnya kurang dari 15, jadi mohon kerja samanya untuk mereview fanfic saya ,"

Mohon maaf ! /apadehbanget /plak

Gara-gara ngetik sambil bikin tugas matematika, jadi 15 deh, miris ~ /plak

Oke, ralat udah.

Bales review, yang log in kemarin saya bales lewat PM, maaf ngespam yaa.

Yang engga log in:

Fara: makasih udah baca dan review fanfic saya Fara-san x)

Makasih! Padahal saya kira gaada serem-seremnya. Ehee, iyaa :)

Udah apdet nih! Semoga cukup kejam, review lagi ya /maunya

Verlucci: makasih udah baca dan review fanfic saya Verlucci-san :)

Ehee, makasih udah suka sama cerita saya! /pelukcium /digampar

Makasih juga buat silent readers, salam hangat buat kalian semua.

Terakhir, review? :D


	3. Chapter 3

Ucapan rasa terimakasih yang sebesar_besarnya untuk:

Fara, **AraAra Siluman Katak**, Verlucci, **Vi Ether Muneca**, Moussy Phantomhive, 

**Kamiya Yuki**, sacchandesu, **Fate**, FP

Dan silent readers.

Salam hangat untuk kalian semua :)

Bloody Doll

by –Chlairine Lou-

kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

.

.

.

_"Kau akan segera melihatku, Alois Trancy.."_

.

.

.

-Alois' PoV-

Cecillia menarik tanganku untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Sejenak, saat aku melewati tempat yang di tunjuk Cecillia ada seorang anak kecil, dapat kurasakan aku sedikit gemetar. Sebentar memang, tapi itu seperti menegaskan ia memang ada di sini.

Entah untuk apa, yang pasti bukan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang baik.

Cecillia memperlambat langkahnya ketika kami sudah melewati tempat itu, ia nampak sedikit lebih tenang dibanding tadi, mukanya sudah tidak sepucat yang tadi.

Entah kenapa aku hanya bisa diam, sebenarnya aku ingin bilang kalau aku sempat merasakan keberadaan 'sosok asing'yang dlihatnya, namun tak bisa, mulutku seperti terkunci.

-Alois' PoV end-

.

.

.

Cecillia mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Sebastian, walaupun sejak kemarin itu menjadi kamarnya juga, dia tetap merasa sungkan untuk tidak mengetuk.

Dia tidak mendapat jawaban, setelah cukup lama menunggu, ia memutuskan untuk masuk. Kamar itu kosong, tak nampak tanda-tanda keberadaan Sebastian. Cecillia langsung saja meletakkan semua barang-barang yang ia bawa secara sembarangan di lantai yang di lapisi karpet, membuka lemari bajunya, mengambil perlengkapan mandinya dan baju yang akan ia kenakan nanti.

Ia pun bergegas memasuki kamar mandi. _'Mumpung Sebastian belum ada'_,pikirnya. Namun, baru beberapa saat setelah ia mandi, pintu kamar mandinya diketuk.

"Sebastian?" panggil Cecillia dari dalam.

Hening. Tak ada jawaban.

"Sebs? Kau ada di luar sana, kan?"

Jawaban yang ia terima masih sama, hening, tak ada jawaban. Tanda-tanda keberadaan orang tak terasa sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba Cecillia merasa merinding. Dengan cepat di bilas rambut dan badannya, mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan badan, dan membawa baju-baju yang semula akan di kenakan di dalam kamar mandi keluar.

Ia segera mengenakan pakaiannya ketika tiba-tiba Sebastian masuk.

"Oh, Princess! Maafkan aku!" ujarnya cepat.

"Tak apa, aku juga sudah selesai." kata Cecillia sambil mengenakan rok pendeknya.

"Baru selesai mandi?" kini Sebastian mendekat dan memeluknya dari belakang, membelai helaian rambut kelabu itu dan menciumnya. Meresapi harum shampoo perempuan di depannya.

"Iya, kau ingin mandi, Sebs?" tanya Cecillia, memutar balikkan badannya, kini ia berhadapan langsung dengan mata Sebastian.

"Nanti, mungkin?" Sebastian semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Cecillia, "Kalau kau sudah menciumku."

Cecillia tersenyum, "Nanti saja, ya? Aku ingin merapikan barang-barangku dahulu." ia segera berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sebastian di pinggangnya.

"Tidak, sekarang saja, aku sudah menunggu daritadi," Sebastian mempererat pelukannya, "Ayolah, Cecil.."

"Baiklah, tapi aku yang lakukan, ok?"

Sebastian tersenyum senang, "Semua kendali ada di tanganmu, Princess."

Cecillia mendekatkan mukanya, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, tangannya melingkar di leher Sebastian. Perlahan, bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sebastian.

Namun tak berlangsung lama, ia segera menghentikan ciumannya, dan meloloskan diri dari Sebastian.

"Princess! Ayolah! Itu bahkan belum ada 10 detik!"

"Sebs, kau bilang semua kendali ada padaku bukan?" Cecillia tersenyum, "Jadi terserah padaku."

"Tapi kan-"

"Mandi! Kau bau keringat, sampai nanti, Dear." Cecillia melambai dan berlari keluar dari kamar sambil memeletkan lidahnya.

"Kau harus selesaikan yang tadi, Princess! Nanti malam!" teriak Sebastian dari depan pintu.

.

.

.

Cecillia berjalan kearah dapur dengan perut lapar. Ia ingat betul dari pagi belum makan apapun. Ia berharap menemukan Agni yang sedang membuat makan siang.

"Oh, Cecil!" seru Agni saat melihat Cecillia menghampirinya dengan mata berbinar, "Membutuhkan sesuatu untuk di makan, ya?"

Cecillia mengangguk. Ia berharap masih ada waffle yang digunakan untuk sarapan tadi pagi. Kalaupun tak ada sereal juga boleh, apalagi makan siang.

"Tapi maaf, Cecil, makan siang belum siap," ujar Agni, "Tenang, masih ada waffle tadi pagi, ada sereal juga. Oh, aku juga membuat cheesecake, jadi kau bisa memilih apa yang akan kau makan sebagai ganjalan. Aku masih membuat baked potato, kurasa masih lama sampai semua makanan siap."

"Waffle atau sereal?" Cecillia menimbang-nimbang, "Cheesecake juga enak."

"Kalau boleh ku sarankan, lebih baik waffle, lengkap dengan susu. Bagaimana?"

"Boleh, terima kasih."

_._

_._

_._

"I'm screaming and bleeding for you.. But you still won't hear me.."

Suara itu mengalun keras, penuh kebencian dan dendam. Seakan ingin menelan, membunuh, melenyapkan semua yang mendengarnya, semua yang melihatnya, semua yang merasakannya.

Alois mempercepat langkah kakinya ketika mendengar suara itu, suara perempuan, rasanya tak ada lagi perempuan selain Cecillia di villa itu, namun jelas, itu bukan suara Cecillia.

Namun, semakin cepat ia ingin berjalan, semakin sulit kakinya digerakkan, rasanya berat, seperti tertahan sesuatu.

Alois menyeret kakinya yang terasa berat itu secepat yang ia bisa.

"Alois Trancy.."

Seketika itu juga, Alois berhenti bergerak. Tubuhnya kaku sepenuhnya dan sekujur tubuhnya merinding. Ia tak berani menoleh kebelakang, keringat dingin mengucur keras dari dahinya.

"Trancy, kau lihat? Aku kotor, penuh darah dan luka. Aku berteriak, namun tak ada yang menolongku. Kali ini, aku akan membuatmu merasakan hal yang sama denganku." Clara menyentuh leher Alois dengan tangannya yang hanya tinggal sebelah.

"Ta-tapi, aku tak salah apapun."

"Memang, tapi aku ingin semua merasakan apa yang telah kurasakan, penderitaanku. Teriakan dan air mata, kau harus rasakan itu." kini ia menyeret Alois, membawanya ke taman belakang.

Tanpa buang waktu, ia langsung memotong tangan kanan pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu.

Alois menjerit tertahan.

Belum puas sampai situ, Clara kembali menjalankan aksinya. Ia buat goresan-goresan panjang di muka halus Trancy muda itu. Darah kembali mengalir dari mukanya, ia meringis menahan perih.

"Bagaimana lagi, ya? Kalau kulakukan seperti kemarin sepertinya tak seru," Clara tampak berfikir, "Trancy, aku tidak akan membunuhmu secara langsung. Sebelum kamu mati, akan kubuat kau merasakan sejuknya air di siang hari. Bagaimana? Sekalian untuk membasuh luka-lukamu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Clara kembali menyeret tubuh Alois, ia pun berjalan kearah danau yang ada tak jauh dari taman belakang. Di ikatnya tubuh Alois di bawah perahu kecil, dan di layarkan ke tengah danau itu.

"Baiklah, sampai nanti Trancy," Clara melambai, "Ah, bukan, kak Alois Trancy." Clara kembali menghilang bersama tawanya yang menyeramkan.

.

.

.

"Sebastian, kau lihat Alois? Ia tak terlihat sama sekali." Sebastian langsung menoleh kearah suara itu, Claude, datang menghampirinya.

"Tidak, mungkin Ada di dapur, menemani Cecil dan Agni, coba cari saja kesana."

"Sudah, tapi tak ada. Dapur kosong, saat kutanya pada Cecil, ia berkata tak tau, begitu juga dengan Agni."

"Mungkin di taman belakang? Coba saja."

"Oh! Aku belum mencarinya kesana! Baiklah, permisi."

Claude langsung mencari Alois di taman belakang, namun tetap tak ditemukannya sosok pirang pucat itu. Yang ia dapatkan hanya sebuah perahu yang biasa digunakan untuk bermain ditengah danau. Dan ia tak curiga bagaimana perahu itu bisa ada disana. Langsung saja ia tinggalkan dan kembali mencari Alois.

Namun, villa -yang lebih mirip kastil- itu terlalu luas untuk dijelajahi sendirian, maka Claude mencari Grell untuk membantunya. Tadi ia sempat mendengar jeritan Grell dari arah ruang rekreasi.

Tapi betapa terkejutnya Claude. Ia menemukan Grell yang sudah tak bernyawa, di lehernya terdapat bekas luka sayatan benda tajam yang ditorehkan berkali-kali, wajahnya tak berbentuk lagi. Badannya terbagi menjadi 7 bagian -ia termutilasi.

Claude hanya bisa menunduk, menatap kasihan. Dia tak sadar, Clara sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan wajah bahagia, seringainya mengerikan. Lalu ia menghilang, mencari korban selanjutnya untuk memuaskan keinginannya membalas dendam, sebelum ia membunuh pemilik safir biru itu.

.

.

.

Sebastian menghampiri Cecillia yang sedang tertidur di kamarnya. Ia tersenyum, memikirkan sesuatu untuk membalas dendam kepada Cecillia.

Kenapa ia ingin membalas dendam? Kalian ingat tentang ciuman mereka? Ayolah, teman! Lihatlah keatas lagi kalau sudah lupa!

Secara perlahan, Sebastian naik ke ranjang itu, menatap leher putih Cecillia, dan ia langsung membuat tanda merah disana. Terus, di sepanjang leher pucat itu.

Cecillia mengerang gelisah, perlahan ia membuka matanya. Dan, voila!

Ia terkejut melihat Sebastian yang asyik dengan tugas 'melukis'nya tanpa menyadari 'kanvas' yang dia gunakan untuk melukis sudah bangun. Cecillia menarik dasi Sebastian, mendekatkan mulutnya dan membisikkan kata-kata..

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan 'melukis' diatas diriku tanpa sepengetahuanku, Dear.."

"Maaf, maaf. Tapi aku terlalu banyak ide sehingga harus secepatnya melukis. Tinggal sedikit lagi, kulanjutkan, ya?"

Cecillia tertawa kecil sebelum mengangguk. Sebastian langsung menyerang perpotongan leher Cecillia, membuat tanda merah yang sebelumnya sudah ada menjadi semakin merah. Lalu ia mencium bibir Cecillia, menggigit bibir mungil itu. Cecillia mendesah, ia membuka mulutnya, memudahkan lidah Sebastian masuk dan menguasai rongga mulutnya.

Tak lama, mereka sudah terlibat dalam pertarungan lidah yang sengit. Tentu saja Sebastian yang menang. Siapa coba yang bakal menang lawan dia? /author digampar

Sebastian menyudahi ciuman panjang mereka. Membiarkan Cecillia mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia tersenyum sembari mengelus rambut kelabu itu.

Ia baru menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Cecillia ketika pintu terbuka tanpa di ketuk. Menampilkan sosok pria tegap yang biasanya kaku namun sekarang terlihat panik, Claude.

"Sebastian! Grell tewas dan.." ia menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat Sebastian sedang berciuman dengan Cecillia, "Oh! Maaf!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Curcolan:**

Saya ganti pen name, panggil saja saya Rine.

Well, ini lebih full romance kayaknya, tak apalah, **Kamiya Yuki**, romancenya saya banyakin kali ini, semoga Anda suka :)

Saya ketawa ngebaca review dari **sacchandesu**, kayaknya Sebby satu kamar sama Ciel emang engga bakal engga ada apa-apanya /plak

Menanggapi pertanyaan Moussy Phantomhive harusnya memang tertulis 5, tapi jadi 15 gegara mau nulis 15y.15x - -

Maaf saya ga bales satu per satu review kalian, namun rasa terimakasih yang sangat besar dari saya untuk kalian semua. Review kalian menyemangati saya :)

Baiklah, kita akhiri curcolan gajelas dari saya. Terimakasih! /bows

_"From_ _now_ _on_, _I_'_'llnever_ _leave_ _by_ _your_ _side_. _I_'_ll_ _be_ _the_ _one_ _taking_ _care_ _of_ _you_, _I'll_ _protect_ _you_, _no_ _matter what_ _happens_, _I_ _promise.."_

**-**Chlairine Lou-


	4. Chapter 4

Bloody Doll

by -Chlairine Lou-

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

.

.

"Sebastian! Grell tewas dan.." ia menghentikan ucapannya ketika melihat Sebastian sedang berciuman dengan Cecillia, "Oh! Maaf!"

.

.

-Sebastian's PoV-

Sial, Claude! Coba saja ia tidak masuk, mungkin aku sudah..

Cecillia nampaknya mengerti kekesalanku, ia menggenggam tanganku dan berbisik pelan..

"Nanti kita lanjutkan, Dear. Sepertinya Claude ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting." ujarnya seraya mengelus pipiku.

"Baiklah," aku mengecup pipinya pelan, "Claude, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Claude mengembalikan kesadaraannya setelah tau ia telah menggangguku dan Cecil, "Maafkan aku, Cecil, Sebs. Tapi ini penting, Grell terbunuh dan Alois menghilang! Kurasa ada yang aneh disini, dan kita perlu membicarakannya."

"Baiklah, Claude, tunggu sebentar, ya? Aku akan berganti baju dan turun, tak mungkin aku turun dengan pakaian seperti ini, kan?" Cecillia menunjuk gaun tidurnya yang sedikit terbuka. Claude mengangguk.

"Nah, Sebs, bagaimana kalau kau ikut Claude?" aku menoleh kearah Cecil, mengalihkan pandanganku yang sejak tadi menatap Claude karena terlalu serius mendengar perkataannya.

"Kenapa? Maksudku, kita bisa menyusul nanti, kan?"

"Begini, kita semua berjumlah 7 orang, dikurangi kita ber-3 jadi tinggal 4, kurasa kalau hanya Claude sendiri yang memanggil mereka satu per satu itu akan memakan banyak waktu. Lebih baik sementara aku mengganti bajuku kalian memanggil yang lain untuk berkumpul di ruang rekreasi."

"Tapi, Cecil, tak aman kalau membiarkan kau sendirian di sini."

"Tak apa, kau bantu saja Claude." ia tersenyum.

Kurasa aku harus mengalah. Aku hanya mengangguk dan membalas senyumannya.

"Cepat turun kalau sudah selesai. Oh, jangan turun ke ruang bawah tanah, di sana berbahaya karena sangat gelap. Tapi, yah, kurasa tak ada gunanya juga kau kesana," ujarku, "Well, sampai nanti." aku mengecup pipinya sebentar sebelum mengikuti Claude keluar.

-Sebastian's PoV end-

.

.

Cecillia sedikit berlari ketika ia menyadari sudah menghabiskan waktu sampai 30 menit untuk berganti baju. Ia kini mengenakan baju tanpa lengan yang di tutupi dengan jaket hitam berlengan panjang. Ia memakai rok 12 cm dari lutut dan memakai stoking hitam-putih yang menutupi seluruh kakinya.

Suara sepatu bootsnya berbunyi, mengetuk setiap lantai marmer yang dilewatinya. Rambutnya yang di ikat 2 bergoyang mengikuti irama langkahnya berlari, gelang-gelang hitam yang selalu setia -saat tidur maupun tidak- ditangannya semakin melengkapi penampilannya yang lebih mirip seorang yang mau pergi nonton konser daripada bertemu orang untuk berunding.

"Maaf aku terlambat!" ujarnya seraya mengatur nafas. Dilihatnya Sebastian duduk di sofa paling depan sementara yang lain duduk di sofa di sekelilingnya, membentuk setengah lingkaran yang berpusat pada Sebastian.

Sebastian menoleh, lalu tersenyum, "Halo, Dear," ia mengamati penampilan Cecillia sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kau mau menonton konser?"

Cecillia hanya bisa menggerutu mendengar sambutan Sebastian. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada 5 orang temannya yang lain, "Undertaker, Claude, Soma, Agni, Lau, halo!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Cecil, halo! Kau terlihat cantik." ujar Lau seraya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih." Cecillia ikut tersenyum, lalu ikut duduk di sofa yang di duduki Sebastian.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan yang tadi," Sebastian melanjutkan ucapannya yang sedikit tertunda karena kedatangan Cecillia, "Claude bilang kalau Alois menghilang dan Grell terbunuh, ada yang melihat kejadiannya?" semua saling memandang satu sama lain, berbisik gaduh sebelum Undertaker menjawab.

"Aku melihatnya, saat Grell terbunuh, hihi."

"Lalu? Lanjutkanlah!" ujar Sebastian sambil memutar posisi duduknya menghadap Undertaker, begitu juga yang lain, mereka sekarang menoleh kearah Undertaker.

"Bagaimana dengan lawakan dulu? Hihihi."

Sebastian menghela nafas, bosan, "Nanti saja!"

"Kau berhutang padaku, Sebs, hihi. Baiklah, akan kuceritakan.."

.

.

-Flashback-

Undertaker melihat Grell yang tengah berbicara dengan anak kecil. Ia menggandeng tangan anak itu, sambil sesekali tertawa. Sepertinya percakapan mereka seru sekali. Undertaker mencoba memanggil Grell, ingin menanyakan siapa anak itu. Namun Grell tidak menghiraukannya, malah anak kecil itu yang menoleh kepadanya. Undertaker sedikit terkejut ketika melihat anak itu. Memang dari belakang ia terlihat normal, tapi wajahnya menyeramkan. Setengah terbakar, matanya berlubang dan berdarah.

Undertaker tetap mengikuti mereka karena khawatir dengan Grell, tentu saja diam-diam. Ia membuat semua gerakannya sehati-hati mungkin agar tak bersuara. Takut ketahuan anak menyeramkan itu. Ia semakin terkejut ketika melihat Grell yang terbaring bersimbah darah yang berasal dari wajahnya.

'_Anak_ _itu_ _psikopat!' _Pikirnya. Ia terus memperhatikan kegiatan anak itu. Dia menyayat leher Grell. Tak hanya sekali, ia terus melakukannya sampai leher itu penuh dengan luka goresan. Tidak puas sampai disitu, ia pun merusak muka Grell yang awalnya hanya ada beberapa goresan panjang. Tapi kini ia menusuk-nusukkan pisaunya di kedua pipi Grell, dan memutar-mutarkannya. Membuat banyak lubang disana.

Belum selesai. Undertaker kembali melihat pemandangan lainnya. ujung pisau anak itu ditancapkan di ubun-ubun kepala Grell, membuatnya sedikit retak. Sedangkan kedua matanya sudah tak lagi berada di tempatnya. Belum puas, ia memotong-motong tubuh Grell menjadi 7 bagian, kedua tangannya terpisah—begitu pula dengan kakinya. Kepalanya terpisah jaug dari anggota tubuh yang lain, anak itu juga memotong bagian dadanya, menjadi 2 bagian sehingga ususnya terurai keluar.

"Anak itu aneh." Bisik Undertaker pelan sebelum berlalu, meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

Undertaker mengakhiri ceritanya. Ia mendapat tatapan heran dari ke-enam temannya.

"Jadi," Sebastian kembali membuka percakapan, "Kau sudah melihatnya dan tidak memberitahu kami?" ia tampak sedikit bingung dan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar tadi. "Undertaker, kenapa kau tidak langsung memberitahu kami? Atau kau bisa saja mencariku dan langsung memberitahuku. Lagipula, apa kau tidak curiga pada anak itu? Kita kesini tanpa membawa anak kecil. Kau aneh."

Undertaker hanya tertawa, namun tak lama ia kembali serius "Yah, awalnya karena kulihat dari belakang ia nampak _'normal'_ jadi kupikir ia anak penjaga villa ini. Tapi ternyata saat kulihat wajahnya ia bukan manusia. Suara ku tiba-tiba saja tak bisa keluar, aku ingin berteriak memanggil kalian, tapi tak bisa. Jadi aku terus saja mengikuti anak itu," ia mengangkat bahunya, "Kau tak ada dimana-mana, Sebs. Aku sudah mencarimu, kau bahkan tak ada di kamarmu."

Sebastian ikut mengangkat bahunya, bingung. "Seharusnya kau bisa menemukanku. Aku ada di kamarku sejak tadi, tanya saja Cecil." Ia menoleh kearah Cecillia yang sedaritadi hanya mendengarkan—meminta persetujuan.

Cecillia mengangguk. "Ya, dia bersamaku. Kami yang tak melihatmu sejak tadi siang. Kau pergi keluar?"Cecillia mengubah posisi duduknya yang semula bersandar pada bahu Sebastian menjadi tegak, "Aku tak bisa menemukan orang di villa ini sejak tadi siang. Aku sudah mencari kalian tapi yang kutemukan hanya Sebastian dan Agni. Makanya selebihnya pergi keluar untuk membeli sesuatu atau apa. Kurasa ada sesuatu yang aneh."

Undertaker menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Sejak siang, aku hanya melihat Claude, Lau, dan Agni. Kau, Sebastian dan Soma tak ada dimanapun. Aku sudah mencari-cari kalian. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Cecillia benar, ada yang aneh disini.."

"Kau bisa serius, Taker? Coba sejak awal kau serius seperti itu." Lau bersiul pelan.

"Hentikan, Lau. Kita serius untuk saat ini," Sebastian menatap Lau dengan malas, ia bosan dengan pria China yang tak pernah bisa membaca situasi itu, "Jadi, menurut kalian berdua apa yang aneh disini?"

Cecillia bertatap-tatapan dengan Undertaker, memutuskan siapa yang akan bicara. "Begini, kurasa ada yang membuat kita terkecoh—maksudku, masing-masing dari kita seperti di kurung di sebuah labirin, seperti ada pembatas yang membuat kita tak bisa bertemu satu sama lain, dan pembuatnya sudah menentukan, siapa-siapa saja yang dapat bertemu. Kau mengerti?" jelas Cecillia.

Sebastian mengangguk. "Lalu, itu ulah siapa?"

"Menurutku, itu bukan ulah salah satu dari kita—karena tak mungkin," jawab Cecillia, ia menguap, "Mungkin anak kecil yang di lihat oleh Undertaker? Bisa jadi, kan?" ia berdiri, "Sebs, kurasa aku harus tidur sekarang. Kau akan menyusul atau ikut denganku?"

"Aku ikut. Kurasa kita semua harus istirahat sekarang," ia melihat jam tangannya, "Baiklah, kita bicarakan lagi nanti, sekarang pukul 2 pagi, kita harus istirahat. Dan kurasa, lebih baik kalian memiliki teman untuk tidur malam ini, karena kita tidak tau apa yang akan kita hadapi. Nah, sampai nanti." lanjutnya dan pergi menjauh dari ke-lima temannya yang mulai membubarkan diri.

.

.

"CECIL!" kedua mata red wine itu terbelak kaget. Peluh membasahi dahinya. Mencoba memikirkan ulang apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Sebs? Kau baik-baik saja?" Cecillia menatap khawatir, "Kau bermimpi buruk?"

Sebastian hanya menggeleng seraya tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja, Dear. Maaf membangunkanmu."

Cecillia ikut tersenyum. Ia bangun dari ranjangnya, mengambilkan Sebastian segelas air dari meja yang tak jauh dari sana. "Kurasa kau tidak dalam keadaan baik, Dear.." Cecillia memberikan gelas yang ia pegang, "Kau mau bercerita denganku?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Princess.." Sebastian menerima gelas itu dan meminumnya, "Terima kasih. Kita bisa kembali tidur? Kurasa kau sangat mengantuk."

Cecillia menggeleng, "Kita tak akan tidur sampai kau menceritakannya, Sebs. Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? Jelas-jelas tadi kau meneriakkan namaku. Ayolah, berbagi denganku, ya?" bujuknya.

Sebastian hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya, "Kau yakin akan baik-baik saja kalau kucerikatan padamu?" Cecillia mengangguk.

"Baiklah.. aku akan menceritakannya.."

.

.

Sebastian melihat pemilik rambut kelabu panjang itu terbaring penuh darah di halaman. Di sampingnya ada seorang anak kecil yang sempat diceritakan oleh Undertaker, anak itu tersenyum menatap Cecillia, lalu bergantian menatapnya sambil menyeringai. Seolah tau kalau Sebastian sangat menyayangi Cecillia, ia membuat Sebastian tak dapat bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang—agar tetap melihat apa yang akan ia lakukan pada Cecillia.

Clara menyayat pipi halus Cecillia dengan pisau yang selalu setia berada di tangannya. Membuat tubuh kecil yang sudah penuh darah itu semakin merah. Ia pun mencongkel mata biru itu keluar dari tempatnya—memang itu tujuan awalnya ingat?— lalu ia tertawa menatap Sebastian yang hanya bisa menatap apa yang ia lakukan.

Ia juga mematahkan lengan halus Cecillia, sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada Elizabeth. Begitu juga dengan kuku-kuku tangan Cecillia, Clara mencabuti satu-persatu kuku-kuku itu. Namun, jika jari-jari lentik Elizabeth dipatahkan olehnya, lain hal dengan Cecillia. Clara menggunakan pisau yang sudah berlumuran darah untuk memotong jari itu satu-persatu. Setelahnya, Clara meninggalkan Cecillia begitu saja.

.

.

Cecillia sedikit terguncang setelah mendengar penjelasan Sebastian. Apa dirinya juga diincar? Apakah ia yang akan terbunuh selanjutnya?

"Dear? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sebastian menglus pipi Cecillia, dapat dilihatnya perubahan warna muka Cecillia. Warna mukanya berubah pucat. "Seharusnya kau tak perlu tau. Aku menyesal sudah menceritakannya padamu."

"Sebs? Apakah aku juga akan terbunuh? Anak itu mengincarku? Ia ingin membunuhku?"Cecillia memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia ketakutan.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja, Princess.." Sebastian memeluk Cecillia, mencoba menenangkannya. "Kita akan keluar dari villa ini secepatnya, sesegera yang kita bisa. Aku akan membicarakannya dengan yang lain, kurasa mereka akan setuju."

Cecillia hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan dirinya ada di pelukan Sebastian.

.

.

Clara mengamati Sebastian dan Cecillia dari kejauhan. Kali ini berbeda, seringai menyeramkan dan tawa yang biasa ada padanya menghilang. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, seperti merindukan sesuatu. Wujudnya berubah, menjadi secantik dirinya yang dahulu, sebelum ia disiksa dan dibunuh. Ia membisikkan kata-kata, dan air matanya mengalir. Seolah menjatuhkan semua beban dan penderitaan yang di tanggungnya selama ini.

"Aku.. aku tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seperti itu, aku merindukannya," ia mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah oleh air mata, "Aku akan merenggutnya. Aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain bahagia, mereka harus tau bagaimana penderitaanku."

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Bah! Saya telat update dan hasilnya Cuma sependek ini? What the- plak. Mungkin fic ini akan tamat dengan beberapa chapter lagi, saya pingin bikin fic baru sih /gaditanya bang. Saya terlalu malas untung mengecek LoLs, kalau ada yang salah-salah kasih tau saya, ya!

Well, review? Kritik kalian saya terima dengan senang hati.

* * *

><p>"I don't wanna become the fuckin' garbage like you" (the GazettE - VORTEX)<p>

-Chlairine Lou-


	5. Chapter 5

Bloody Doll

By Chlairine Lou

Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Enjoy!

.

.

"Aku.. aku tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seperti itu, aku merindukannya," ia mengusap kedua pipinya yang basah oleh air mata, "aku akan merenggutnya. Aku tak akan membiarkan orang lain bahagia, mereka harus tau bagaimana penderitaanku."

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Cecillia terbangun, ia mendapati dirinya masih berada dalam pelukan Sebastian. Dengan perlahan, ia meraih tangan Sebastian yang memeluk pinggangnya erat—berniat melepaskan pelukan lelaki tampan itu. Setelah berhasil melakukannya—tanpa membangunkan Sebastian, ia berjalan kearah cermin.

Ia menatap bayangan dirinya. Ia tampak kacau, jejak-jejak air mata masih tertinggal di kedua pipinya. Cecillia mengusap-usap kedua pipinya seraya berjalan kearah kamar mandi, di lihatnya Sebastian yang masih tertidur pulas. Cecillia berjalan menghampirinya, mengelus pipi pria tampan itu dan mengecupnya.

Setelahnya, ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar mandi, hendak membersihkan diri dan menenangkan pikirannya sejenak.

.

.

Sebastian menolehkan kepalanya, mencari-cari sosok wanita cantik yang kemarin malam tertidur dipangkuannya. Namun ia tak berhasil menemukan Cecillia. Refleks, ia langsung bangkit dengan terburu-buru dari tempatnya tertidur dan mencarinya. Untuk ukuran kamar yang bisa dibilang—sangat—besar untuk ditinggali berdua, Sebastian cukup kerepotan untuk mencari Cecillia.

Bagaimana tidak, kamar itu memiliki banyak sekat. Kamar tidur besar itu terbagi menjadi beberapa ruangan, setengah dari ruangan diatur sedemikian rupa untuk tempat beristirahat. Lalu masih ada ruangan untuk menaruh pakaian-pakaian—seperti lemari raksasa. Ada juga bar kecil dan sebuah lemari yang kalau pintunya dibuka akan menjadi jalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Sebs? Kau sudah bangun?" Cecillia menepuk pundak Sebastian, "kau mencari apa?"

"Aku mencarimu, aku takut terjadi yang tidak-tidak denganmu." ia memeluk Cecillia, ia membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak wanita berambut panjang itu.

Cecillia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Sebastian, "Ayolah, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Aku khawatir, apalagi setelah bermimpi seperti itu. Jadi.. aku tak bisa membiarkanmu sendirian terlalu lama. Kuharap kau dapat mengerti, untuk kebaikanmu.. dan aku."

"Aku akan menjaga diriku sebaik yang aku bisa. Aku sangat-sangat berterima kasih karena kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku. Tapi kurasa kau tak perlu mencemaskanku sampai seperti itu. Ingat? Aku sudah dewasa, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," Cecillia melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "percaya padaku."

Ia mencium sekilas bibir Sebastian sebelum berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu kau bisa bercerita padaku, _Dear. _Jangan sungkan." ujar Sebastian seraya mengambil kemeja hitamnya.

"Tenang saja." Cecillia membalasnya dan ia menghilang dari balik pintu.

.

.

Cecillia berjalan menyusuri tangga, berniat pergi ke dapur yang ada di lantai bawah. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Soma yang sedang duduk-duduk di halaman belakang. Ia berfikir sejenak, melanjutkan perjalanan ke dapur atau berhenti sejenak untuk menyapa Soma.

_'Sapa saja, deh. Siapa tau ia sudah di buatkan sarapan oleh Agni.'_ pikirnya. Cecillia pun berjalan menghampiri Soma.

"Soma, sendirian saja? Sedang apa di sini?" tanya Cecillia, ia ikut duduk di sebelah kanan Soma, "kau tidak bersama yang lainnya?"

"Tidak, kurasa mereka masih ada di kamarnya masing-masing. Ingat kita tidur terlambat kemarin malam?" ujarnya lalu tertawa, "aku tak sendirian, kau tidak lihat anak kecil yang duduk di sebelah kiri? Ia cantik bukan?" lanjut Soma, masih tertawa-tawa.

"Anak kecil? Siapa?" tanya Cecillia, heran. "Kita hanya berdua saja sedari tadi, Soma. Lagipula, tidak ada anak kecil di villa ini. Kau ingat kita tidak membawa anak kecil, kan?" lanjutnya.

"Dia ada di sini sejak tadi—sebelum kau datang. Katanya ia tinggal di villa ini juga. Kau tak pernah melihatnya?"

Cecillia nampak berfikir, ia bingung. "Soma, sejak tadi—sebelum aku datang, kau itu hanya sendirian. Tak ada yang seorang pun yang sedang bersamamu," Cecillia menghela nafas panjang, "di villia ini hanya ada kita, tanpa anak kecil atau yang lain—kecuali penjaga villa. Memang ia mempunyai beberapa orang anak, tetapi ia tak punya anak yang masih kecil. Semua anaknya sudah dewasa dan tinggal terpisah.

"Tetapi seandainya ada penduduk daerah sekitar sini yang memilikinya—maksudku anak kecil, kurasa ia tak akan bisa sampai di tempat ini. Villa kita ini terpencil, Soma. Sulit di tempuh jika berjalan kaki, kita yang mengendarai mobil saja harus memutar jauh agar mobil kita bisa masuk sampai villa. Apakah kau tidak merasa sedang berhalusinasi?" ujar Cecillia mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya.

Soma nampak berfikir, ia menoleh sejenak kearah kiri, lalu menatap Cecillia, "Tidak. Aku tidak sedang berhalusinasi atau apapun itu. Anak itu ada dan dia duduk di sebelahku, ia nyata, Cecil."

"Tapi aku tidak melihatnya, Soma. Bisa saja—"

"Kau mau bilang kalau anak itu tidak nyata?" potong Soma, " ia bukan mahluk halus atau sejenisnya. Ia manusia, sama seperti ki—"

"Sudahlah! Terserah padamu saja. Aku sudah bilang padamu, Soma, anak itu tidak ada. Kau berhalusinasi," Cecillia bangkit dari duduknya, "hati-hati saja padanya." Lanjutnya seraya berjalan meninggalkan Soma.

.

.

Clara tersenyum senang menatap Cecillia yang berjalan meninggalkan Soma. Ia merasa senang karena dirinya di bela oleh Soma. Pendekatan sebagai 'anak manis' yang di lakukannya terhadap Soma berhasil, kalian bisa lihat sendiri hasilnya, kan?

Soma menoleh lagi kearah kirinya, menatap sosok Clara yang memang tampak manis. Clara memang menghilangkan sosoknya yang berpenampilan menyeramkan, menampilkan sosok Clara yang cantik dan manis—yang memang di gunakan untuk menjerat korbannya.

"Jadi, Clara, sudah berapa lama kau tinggal di sini?" tanya Soma—memulai lagi percakapan mereka yang tertunda.

"Cukup lama," Clara nampak—pura-pura—berfikir, "kakak sendiri? Sudah berapa hari tinggal di sini?" Clara balik bertanya.

"Kau pasti hafal daerah di sekitar sini, Clara," ujar Soma seraya tertawa. "Sudah hampir 5 hari."

"Berapa lama lagi kakak akan tinggal di sini?"

"Mungkin sekitar 3 atau 4 hari lagi."

Clara terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku selama 3 atau 4 hari kedepan."

"Eh?"

.

.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menoleh kearah kanan dan kearah kiri. Mencari sosok seorang pemuda asal India yang sama seperti dirinya.

Namun ia tak berhasil menemukannya dimana pun. Ia juga sudah mencari di tempat dimana ia terakhir kali bertemu pemuda berkulit tan itu. Nihil. Ia tetap tak dapat di temukan.

"Hei, hei, Agnii! Sedang mencari sesuatu, eh?" Tanya Lau sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya itu. Sementara yang di panggil tersenyum.

"Aku mencari Soma. Dia tak ada dimana-mana. Aku sudah mencarinya sejak tadi, tapi tak bisa kutemukan," jawabnya sambil kembali berjalan mencari Soma, Lau mengikutinya dari belakang. "Apakah kau sempat melihatnya, Lau?" Lanjut Agni.

"Tidak. Kenapa kau tidak tanya Cecil atau Sebastian? Bukankah biasanya Soma sering bermain bersama mereka?"

Agni nampak berfikir sejenak. Mencerna perkataan Lau. Setelah _loading _yang cukup lama, akhirnya Agni mencerna perkataan Lau. "Terima kasih, Lau! Itu tak terfikirkan olehku. Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya dahulu. Kutinggal, ya! Sampai nanti!"

.

.

Sebastian menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Namun tak di dapatinya seorang pun selain dirinya dan Cecillia.

"Cecil, kau dengar sesuatu? Seperti seseorang yang memanggil namaku."

Cecillia menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali asyik dengan _smartphone_-nya. "Tidak. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu, _Dear_."

"Ck, Cecil. Bisakah berhenti sebentar dari _smartphone-_mu itu? Apakah ia lebih menarik daripada aku?"

Cecillia tertawa sejenak. "Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya iya. Benda ini lebih menarik daripada terus-menerus melihat wajahmu itu," Cecillia kembali tertawa sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "baiklah, aku hanya bercanda." Ralatnya ketika menyadari kini Sebastian mulai merapatkan tubuh kecilnya di dinding.

"Tapi _smartphone_-mu itu tak bisa melakukan hal seperti ini, kan?" Sebastian mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Cecillia. Melumat bibir mungil itu dengan hati-hati seolah tak mau merusaknya.

Cecillia mendorong pelan tubuh Sebastian, lalu mengecup bibir pria bertubuh tinggi itu. "Tapi satu hal yang pasti, _smartphone_-ku tak akan pernah menciumku secara tiba-tiba, _Dahlink._"

"Itu mengungkapkan fakta yang sangat membuatku gembira. Bahwa aku tetap lebih unggul di banding benda itu karena selalu bisa memberimu ciuman dimana pun." Lanjut Sebastian seraya tertawa.

.

.

_"_Jadi, kurasa kita harus secepatnya meninggalkan tempat ini. Mustahil hari ini juga, aku tahu. 2 hari ke depan, kita sudah harus pergi dari sini. Usahakan secepatnya." Sebastian melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang sempat tertuda semalam. Tentu saja ia sudah mengumpulkan teman-temannya terlebih dahulu, ia tak mungkin berbicara pada sofa-sofa kosong, kan?

"Tapi, Sebs, kurasa kita tak mungkin bisa pergi dari tempat ini secepat itu. Kita kehabisan bahan bakar, ingat?" Potong Cecillia, "kita sudah bisa meninggalkan villa ini sejak jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Sayangnya kita kehabisan bahan bakar," ia menghela nafas sejenak, "dan susah mendapatkannya di sini."

"Cecil benar, Sebs. Penjaga villa juga sudah mengatakan hal yang sama, kan? Dia juga sudah berbaik hati mau membantu kita mencari bahan bakar, namun hasilnya tak ada. Jarang ada penduduk yang menggunakan mobil masalahnya," Lau ikut menanggapi pernyataan Cecillia. "Kita tak bisa pulang kalau seperti itu."

"Lagipula kita juga sama sekali melakukan sesuatu terhadap jasad—ok, mayat— teman-teman kita. Bukankah kasihan kalau di biarkan begitu saja?" Ujar Cecillia-lagi.

"Kalian benar," jawab Sebastian setelah beberapa saat diam mendengarkan. "Ini usul dariku. Kita bisa meminta pertolongan—maksudku, kita bisa menelepon teman-teman kita dan meminta mereka menjemput kita. Mungkin akan memakan waktu cukup lama, jadi tolong bersabar.

"Dan mayat.. pindahkan saja ke kamar Cecil yang dulu, di gabungkan dengan mayat Lizzy yang berada di sana. Jangan sampai ada banyak kamar yang ternoda darah," lanjutnya lagi. "Jika ada mayat yang sudah terlanjur membusuk, tetap pindahkan. Jangan di tinggal. Undertaker, Lau, Agni dan aku yang akan mengerjakannya.

"Sementara yang lain usahakan kita bisa mendapat bahan bakar secepatnya," ujar Sebastian.

"Sebentar, aku ingin bertanya," sela Agni, "apakah kalian melihat Soma? Dia tidak ada sejak tadi."

"Terakhir kali aku melihatnya sekitar pagi tadi," jawab Cecillia. "Ia duduk sendirian ketika aku menghampirinya, tetapi ia mengelak dan berkata ia sedang berbincang bersama seorang anak kecil. Lalu aku meninggalkannya."

Undertaker terkikik pelan, "bagaimana kalau anak kecil yang di lihat Soma sama dengan anak yang membunuh Grell?"

.

.

"Lewat sini! Dari sini ke halaman belakang lebih dekat," komando Sebastian sementara teman-temannya yang lain mengikuti dirinya yang berlari.

"_Dear_, apakah menurutmu Soma sudah meninggal?" Tanya Cecillia.

"Entahlah, mungkin saja Soma sudah meninggal. Kau tahu, Cecil, anak itu seperti berniat membunuh kita semua. Entah apa alasannya, mungkin lebih tepatnya ia tak memiliki alasan," jawab Sebastian. "Ia bahkan membunuhmu tanpa alasan. Oke, kau belum terbunuh—maksudku, aku melihatmu terbunuh di dalam mimpi."

"Aku tak mengerti."

"Seseorang tak membutuhkan alasan untuk membunuh orang lain, Cecil," tambah Undertaker. "Mungkin untuk kasus ini bisa di katakan seperti itu. Anak itu tak memiliki alasan untuk membunuh kita. Kau tahu itu, Cecil."

"Maksudnya dia membunuh hanya untuk kesenangannya? Atau mungkin dia seperti mengidap kelainan jiwa?" Tanya wanita berambut kelabu itu.

"Mungkin, kalau pelakunya adalah seorang manusia. Menurutku, kalau di lihat dari caranya membunuh dan sosoknya yang sudah pernah kulihat, kurasa dia bukan—"

"Dia bukan manusia? Begitu maksudmu?" Potong Sebastian.

Undertaker mengangguk singkat. "Kalau menurutku seperti itu. Dari yang sebelumnya yang pernah kulihat, anak kecil seperti itu tak mungkin bisa membunuh orang seperti itu," Undertaker melambaikan tangannya ke orang-orang yang berlari di belakang mereka agar menyusul lebih cepat. "Karena kita menempati villa tua seperti ini, besar kemungkinan kalau memang 'penghuni' seperti dia ada dan tinggal di sini. Susah di percaya, tapi memang itu kenyataannya."

"Kau sangat serius sekali, Taker. Merasa yakin dengan analisismu?" Tanya Lau, sinis.

"Jujur aku sedikit ragu," jawab Undertaker sambil menghela nafas, "kau punya analisis yang lebih bagus, eh? Utarakan saja."

Gelengan kepala dari Lau membuat Undertaker memutar bola matanya jengah. "Sepertinya salah kalau aku bertanya padamu, Lau."

"_Stop talking, Guys! _Kita terlambat. Lihatlah." Ujar Sebastian kepada kedua temannya yang sedang berdebat dan teman-temannya yang lain.

Ia menunjuk ke depan. Tempat terakhir Soma dan Cecillia duduk berdua—maksudnya, bertiga jika di tambah Clara. Pemandangan mengenaskan menyambut mereka. Soma terbunuh dengan sadis. Tubuhnya menjadi hancur tak berbentuk lagi-persis seperti daging cincang.

"_Oh_,_ dear_.. bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Cecillia tak percaya, "aku sudah memperingati dia." Sedikit demi sedikit air matanya mulai mengalir. Soma bisa di bilang salah satu sahabatnya selain Alois dan Lizzy.

Sebastian yang melihat itu hanya bisa memeluknya. Mengusap-usap rambutnya dan membisikkan kata-kata yang yang ia anggap dapat menenangkan Cecillia.

Undertaker menghela nafas sejenak lalu terkikik pelan, "kalian tahu? Pelakunya masih berdiri di sana dan memperhatikan kita satu per satu."

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Rine's note: Saya minta maaf, tulus dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam, saya minta maaf. Saya telat update sampai 2 bulan, maaf ya.<p>

(Readers: Bosen kita denger kata maaf dari lo. Sujud gak?

Author: ya Tuhan, ampun. Readers gue galak banget OwO /diinjek)

Masih ada yang minat sama fanfic ini? Hehe.. Review, ya! Kasih saya semangat :)

Salam sayang buat kalian semua, Reader yang sudah baca dan review atau yang cuma baca saja :) bales reviewnya nanti dulu, ya. Ada kritik? Saya tahu chapter ini bosenin banget, saya juga ngerasa begitu. Typo(s)? Kasih tahu saya, ya.

Oke, cup cup bubaay :D

* * *

><p>"What do you usually do when I'm gone?"<p>

Chlairine Lou


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: little bit OOC, Bloody, Abal Scene (:p), don't like it? Never read it!

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yang Mulia Yana Toboso u , u) I own this fanfiction *baca: punya istrinya Teru Versailles* *yakin Teru cowok? #salah*.

.

Undertaker menghela nafas sejenak lalu terkikik pelan, "kalian tahu? Pelakunya masih berdiri di sana dan memperhatikan kita satu per satu."

.:: Bloody Doll ::.

Enjoy!

.

"Pelakunya? Maksudmu yang membunuh semua teman-teman kita?" tanya Lau. Kini ia berpindah posisi—disebelah Undertaker, ia merasa penasaran dengan penjelasan temannya itu. Ia sangat penasaran, orang seperti apa yang dapat membunuh dengan cara sesadis itu.

Orang? Oh, dear. Dia itu bukan 'manusia', Lau.

Undertaker mengangguk. "Tepat. Lalu, nampaknya gadis kecil ini ingin berbicara sesuatu kepada kita semua," lanjutnya. Ia menunjuk kearah Clara yang sejak tadi berdiri sambil memerhatikan mereka satu per satu secara seksama. Dari matanya dapat terlihat jelas kalau ia memang berniat untuk membunuh semua yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Kau bisa membantu kita untuk berbicara dengannya?" tanya Claude, kali ini dia angkat bicara. Walau wajahnya datar—seperti tidak penasaran dengan pelaku yang membunuh teman-temannya, tetapi sepertinya dia cukup peduli untuk mengetahui hal itu.

"Tidak. Kalian juga bisa berbicara dan mendengar suaranya. Hanya saja, kalian tidak bisa melihatnya," jelas Undertaker.

"Biar aku dahulu yang bicara padanya," ujar Cecillia. Ia mendapat respon yang baik dari teman-temannya—semua mengangguk kecuali Sebastian. Sepertinya ia tidak setuju dengan apa yang akan di lakukan Cecillia, menurutnya itu sangat nekat—bukan, terlalu nekat! Namun ia tidak berkata apa-apa, ia tahu walaupun ia mencoba untuk mencegah Cecillia, hal itu tidak akan berhasil. Maka ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

Cecillia pun membuang rasa takutnya dan memulai membuka percakapannya dengan sosok yang tidak bisa ia lihat itu. Walau ia merasa gugup dan takut, ia tetap menjaga nada suaranya agar tidak terdengar bahwa ia sedang ketakutan dengan lawan bicaranya. Ia tahu bahwa 'sosok tak terlihat' itu akan merasa senang kalau tahu ia sedang merasa ketakutan.

"Kau punya alasan tertentu kenapa kau membunuh teman-temanku? Kau tahu, mereka tak punya salah apapun padamu—maksudku mereka bahkan tak mengenalmu." Phantomhive itu menghela napas sejenak—untuk meredakan rasa gugupnya—sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kurasa sangat tidak wajar kalau kau membunuh mereka."

"Apakah kamu pernah mendengar bahwa membunuh tidak selalu membutuhkan alasan?" Clara menghentikan perkataannya sebentar dan menatap Cecillia. Setelah dilihatnya perempuan beriris biru laut itu mengangguk, barulah ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Bagus, ini akan menjadi hal yang sangat mudah untuk kau dan teman-temanmu pahami."

"Seperti yang tadi di katakan kakak ini," ujar Clara seraya menunjuk Cecillia—walau perbuatannya tidak dapat dilihat oleh yang lainnya, ia tahu bahwa Undertaker memberitahukan kepada teman-temannya apa yang dia lakukan. "Aku membunuh mereka—maksudku teman-temanmu—tanpa ada alasan. Memang mereka tidak memiliki kesalahan sama sekali. Tak ada alasan, hanya untuk kesenanganku saja." Clara mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan tawa yang membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya merinding.

"Dasar aneh! Kau tahu? Yang kau lakukan ini sungguh sangat tidak waras!" teriak Claude marah. Emosinya tersulut karena mendengarkan penjelasan dari Clara. Ia mulai mengumpat dengan kata-kata kasar.

"Lalu, kalau hal yang kulakukan ini tidak waras, kenapa dahulu orang-orang itu melakukan hal yang sama padaku? Apakah mereka memang tidak waras?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sebastian.

.

-Flash back with Clara's PoV-

Apa aku punya salah? Kurasa tidak, aku bahkan tidak mengenal mereka sama sekali.

Lalu kenapa mereka membawaku kesini dan menyiksaku?

Mereka memperlakukanku seperti sebuah boneka. mereka menyiksaku seolah-olah aku adalah benda mati. Mereka menggoreskan pisau itu di atas tubuhku tanpa perasaan, mereka meremukkan tulang-tulang kaki dan tanganku dengan batu, mematahkan setiap jari-jariku dan mencabuti kuku-kuku jariku.

Sakit. Perih.

Hei, aku manusia! Kalian tak berhak memperlakukanku seperti ini! Sakit! Semua yang kalian lakukan ini sangat menyakitkan, biadab!

Aku berteriak, menjerit sekuat tenaga, tetapi mereka tetap tidak menghentikan perbuatan itu.

Aku tak bisa berbuat apapun. Aku hanya bisa pasrah saat melihat mereka mengambil sebilah pisau yang berukuran lebih besar daripada yang mereka gunakan untuk menyayat kulitku. Aku hanya bisa menutup mata saat mereka menggunakan pisau—yang berukuran lebih besar—itu untuk memutuskan leherku.

Aku menjerit tertahan sebelum akhirnya darah mengalir cukup deras dari celah di leherku.

Ya, aku tewas.

Namun nampaknya mereka belum puas dengan semua perbuatan mereka. Mereka mengambil obor dan menyiramkan semacam cairan di wajahku.

Entahlah, aku tak tahu itu cairan apa. Tetapi yang jelas, cairan itu membuat api menyala dengan hebatnya setelah mereka menyulutkan obor itu ke wajahku.

Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Toh, aku tak bisa merasakan sakit karena aku sudah mati sebelum mereka membakar wajahku.

Tetapi, ingat.. aku tak akan tinggal diam. Aku akan kembali dan membalas dendam kepada semuanya. Aku tak perduli mereka terlibat dengan kematianku ini atau tidak. Yang pasti, mereka harus merasakan penderitaan yang sama denganku.

-Flash back with Clara's PoV End-

.

"Bagaimana? Menyentuh bukan? Aku masih ingat saat mereka menyiksaku tanpa ada alasan yang jelas," ujar Clara sambil tertawa. "Entahlah, aku tak tahu apakah mereka memang pesuruh yang di tugaskan untuk membunuhku atau mereka memang tak waras dan saat itu aku sedang kurang beruntung dan aku terbunuh." entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia membuang muka—tidak ingin menatap Cecillia dan yang lainnya.

"Tapi itu bukan alasan untuk membuatmu membunuh orang lain. Walaupun kau membunuh semua orang yang ada di tempat ini tetap saja kau tidak bisa hidup kembali," ujar Cecillia. "Tidak seharusnya kau masih berada disini."

"Mungkin benar, aku tidak bisa hidup kembali meskipun aku berusaha dengan keras. Aku hanya ingin kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya penderitaanku selama ini, semua rasa sakit yang kutanggung sendirian." Clara mulai menangis, perlahan sosoknya mulai terlihat di hadapan Sebastian dan teman-temannya. "Jangan lihat! Jangan lihat aku yang memalukan seperti ini." Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tangisannya semakin keras.

Cecillia yang melihatnya langsung memeluk gadis kecil itu—berusaha menenangkan dan mengatakan kalau semua sudah baik-baik saja. Tetapi Clara tetap menangis. Cecillia mengusap-usap puncak kepala Clara. Ia tidak peduli dengan darah-darah yang menempel di tubuhnya akibat memeluk gadi kecil itu.

Satu saja, ia sangat ingin mencoba meringankan penderitaan Clara selama ini. Ia tahu seberat apa penderitaan anak yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Kakak benar, aku salah. Tak seharusnya aku membunuh teman-teman kakak. Maafkan aku, Kak," ujar Clara di tengah isak tangisnya. Dapat ia rasakan Cecillia mengangguk perlahan—seperti sudah memaafkannya. "Tapi, karena semua itu sudah terjadi, bagaimana kalau aku membuat Kakak bergabung bersama mereka?" Clara mengambil pisau yang berukuran cukup besar yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan di balik punggungnya.

"Hah?"

Belum pulih dari rasa kagetnya, Cecillia dapat merasakan kalau ada sesuatu yang menancap di punggungnya. Matanya terbelak—kaget. Tusukkan yang cukup dalam itu membuat darah mengalir cukup deras saat benda logam tajam yang di tusukkan Clara di punggungnya itu di tarik kembali dengan cepat.

"Cecil!" Sebastian hanya bisa berteriak melihat orang yang sangat ia sayangi sekarat. Ia ingin mendekati Cecillia, namun entah kenapa kakinya tak bisa digerakkan—kaku. Ia ingin sekali mengingkari pengelihatannya—mencoba mensugesti dirnya sendiri kalau ini semua hanyalah mimpi, namun gagal. Kenyataannya adalah semua hal yang sedang terjadi saat ini adalah kenyataan.

Kejadian itu terlalu cepat terjadi—mungkin secepat membalikkan telapak tangan. Belum pulih keadaan Sebastian—dan yang lainnya, kini Clara sudah menunjuk korban selanjutnya. Jelas sekali kalau Clara memang berniat membunuh semua orang yang ada di tempat ini.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranmu!" Clara menunjuk Agni yang sejak tadi berdoa karena takut melihat kejadian sadis di depan matanya. "Kemarilah! Atau aku akan mematahkan lengan Kakak ini!" ancam Clara. Ia memegang lengan Cecillia—bersiap untuk mematahkannya kalau-kalau Agni tidak mau menghampirinya.

Agni yang tidak tega melihat Cecillia langung menghampiri Clara—walau ia sangat ketakutan. Ia hanya bisa berdoa dalam hati, berharap kalau Clara akan berubah pikiran untuk membunuhnya.

"Kamu tahu bagaimana caraku membunuhnya?" tanya Clara seraya menunjuk mayat Soma yang sudah tidak berbentuk.

Agni menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat tenaga, matanya terpejam erat-erat. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat tahu cepat atau lambat semua yang ada di tempat ini akan mati karena Clara. Ketika ia merasa Clara menggenggam erat tangannya, ia semakin tidak berani membuka mata. Agni hanya bisa berdoa, berdoa, dan berdoa.

"Aku akan memberitahu kakak dengan senang hati!" pekik Clara, entah kenapa ia merasa gembira. "Jadi, pertama aku memotong lengannya dengan pisau," ujar Clara. Ia tak hanya menjelaskan tetapi juga mempraktekkan hal yang ia ucapkan. Agni berteriak sangat kencang saat merasakan lengannya sudah tak berada di tempat yang seharusnya—potongan daging itu terjatuh ke lantai. Seirama dengan lengannya yang terjatuh ke lantai, Agni pun ikut roboh. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Selanjutnya, aku memotong kedua kakinya." Clara memotong kedua kaki Agni secara perlahan-nampak seperti menikmati suara jeritan Agni karena kesakitan. "Oh, iya, aku lupa! Aku juga harus memotong tangan yang tersisa." Agni kembali menjerit saat pisau milik Clara membuat lengannya tidak berasa di tempat lagi.

Dibiarkan sebentar saja, rasanya tak aneh rasanya kalau Agni akan mati melihat banyaknya darah yang mengalir.

Sebastian dan yang lain, hanya bisa bergidik ngeri. Jijik? Mual? Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak jijik melihat hal seperti itu. Claude memasang tampang seperti ingin muntah, mukanya pucat, berbeda sekali dengan dirinya selama ini, ia jarang sekali terpengaruh bahkan dengan hal yang menurut orang sangat menjijikkan. Tapi yang satu ini? Rasanya melihat hal yang sama seperti ini dua kali lagi bisa membuatnya pingsan.

Lau hanya menatap kedua temannya yang sudah berlumuran darah, mukanya sama pucatnya dengan Claude. Sebastian masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat sejak tadi. Cecillia di bunuh dan kini giliran Agni? Apa memang semua harus mati di tangan anak ini?

Entah bagaimana, kini sosok Clara kembali menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Kini yang di lihat oleh sekelompok orang itu hanyalah pisau yang melayang-layang dan membunuh dengan semaunya.

"Lalu aku memotong-motong kedua tangan dan kaki itu menjadi potongan yang lebih kecil. Seperti ini!" Clara masih setia mempraktekkannya. Ia seperti mencincang kedua tangan dan kaki Agni dengan mudahnya. Darah yang terciprat dari setiap gerakan yang ia lakukan tidak ia hiraukan. Clara tetap asyik dengan hal yang ia kerjakan.

Psikopat cilik.

Nafas Agni terengah-engah, ia pasrah, tak bisa lagi melawan. Satu tusukan lagi, habislah sudah.

"Nah, lihat! Tampak seperti daging cincang, bukan?" ujar Clara. "Terakhir, aku menyayat tubuhnya dari leher sampai ke perut. Mengambil jantung, paru-paru, lambung, usus, dan akhirnya dia mati." Clara membuang semua organ-organ dalam yang ia cabuti ke lantai-sembarangan. Akhirnya, Agni tewas. "Sebenarnya aku masih harus memotong-motong sisa tubuhnya, sih, tapi aku malas," ujar Clara. "Lagipula masih banyak mainan yang lain," lanjutnya sambil tertawa.

"Biar kuberi penjelasan kepada kalian. Awalnya, aku hanya berencana untuk membunuh kakak bermata biru itu," ujar Clara sambil menunjuk Cecillia yang sudah tewas. Terlihat jelas kalau Clara tidak puas jika Cecillia hanya mati karena ditikam. "Namun, karena banyak pengganggu, aku harus membunuh banyak orang untuk mengatasi rasa bosan karena tak bisa langsung membunuh kakak itu. Tidak masalah, sih." Ia maju beberapa langkah. Undertaker mengisyaratkan kepada teman-temannya untuk mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kalau kalian ingin menyalahkan siapa yang membuat banyak orang yang terbunuh seperti ini, salahkan saja kakak itu!" Clara menunjuk lagi mayat Cecillia. "Salahkan dia!" teriaknya.

Sebastian mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Buku-buku jarinya memutih. Tentu saja ia marah, bayangkan saja kalau kekasihmu di tuduh sebagai penyebab banyaknya orang meninggal oleh pelaku yang jelas-jelas adalah pelakunya. Ia ingin sekali menampar bocah itu. Tapi ia tahan, sangat mustahil kalau ia bisa menampar sosok yang tidak terlihat sama sekali. Kalaupun Sebastian berhasil untuk menampar Clara, mungkin tangannya akan putus terlebih dahulu sebelum ia berhasil menampar bocah itu.

"Kenapa aku ingin membunuh kakak itu? Karena aku iri! Dia cantik dan di sayang oleh semua teman-temannya! Iri! Iri! Iri! Aku iri dengannya!" jerit Clara, ia marah. "Dia punya semua yang aku inginkan! Kenapa ia bisa memiliki segalanya sementara aku tidak? Aku iri!" lanjutnya.

Mendengar penjelasan Clara tadi, emosi Sebastian semakin memuncak. Kepalan tangannya semakin kuat. Tahan, tahan, tahan. Ia ingin sekali menampar bocah itu—bukan, kalaupun ia bisa membunuh Clara pasti Sebastian sudah melakukannya. Pikirannya kacau mendengar semua racauan Clara. Ia sudah tidak bisa berfikir jernih.

"Aku ingin sekali merenggut semua yang dipunyai Cecillia. Kalau aku tidak bisa memilikinya, maka ia juga tidak boleh memiliki semuanya," ujar Clara. "Karena itu aku tak akan sungkan membunuh semua orang yang disayangi Cecillia. Pertama kakak berambut pirang panjang bernama Elizabeth itu. Ia mati dengan mengenaskan, bukan? Aku sangat ingat bagaimana pucatnya muka Cecil saat menemukan mayat Elizabeth. Ia bahkan tak sanggup berdiri. Sebenarnya aku ingin langsung membunuhnya, tetapi seseorang berambut merah panjang menghampirinya terlebih dahulu sebelum aku sempat membunuhnya."

"Tapi tidak masalah, karena sekarang aku sudah berhasil membunuh Cecillia. Hanya saja aku belum membunuh semua orang yang disayanginya. Maka dari itu aku akan menyelesaikan semua ini, dan sekarang tiba giliran kakak berambut hitam dan beriris merah disana!" ujar Clara, ia menjerit senang seraya menunjuk Sebastian.

"Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh!" teriakkannya semakin menjadi-jadi saat ia melihat Sebastian yang menatap benci kepadannya.

.

.:: To Be Continued ::.

**Rine's note**: jangan marah karena fanfiksi ini terlalu lama di update! *sujud-sujud* saya mencoba berbagai cara supaya fanfiksi ini tidak terasa membosankan, bagaimana cara-cara karakternya terbunuh secara sangat tidak lazim. Walau akhirnya setiap fanfiksi saya sangat pendek, saya selalu membagi dua semua hasil pekerjaan saya—agar tidak terlalu panjang dan membosankan.

Terima kasih telah membaca fanfiksi ini! Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, Kawan! Saya sangat menghargai itu—walau kadang kala tidak saya balas satu per satu. Sebagai permintaan maaf kali ini, reviewnya akan saya balas ;D yang log-in melalui PM (tapi tidak sekarang, maaf) dan yang tidak:

**(Untuk chapter empat)**

**Littlesenna-chan gak login**: makasih! Semoga yang satu ini juga terasa horrornya. Makasih buat reviewnya!

**Kiriani Yami**: salam kenal buat kakak-beradik disana! Makasih sudah review! Astagaa~ seneng deh dengernya! *meluk* *plak* semoga yang satu ini juga cukup menyeramkan! :D

**dawning-crescent**: makasih buat reviewnya! Jadi masalah mayat-mayat yang di biarkan begitu saja itu sebenarnya saya juga sudah pernah kepikiran, hanya saja karena saya kadang—terlalu—malas buat mengedit fanfiksi saya jadi saya biarkan saja. Maaf kalau itu membuat Anda menjadi tidak nyaman membaca fanfiksi ini! Maaf! *sujud-sujud* jangan bosan-bosan mengkritik fanfiksi saya. Sekali lagi, makasih untuk reviewnya! :D

**Nakamura Neko**: saya nggak bisa janji, deh, kalau Sebastian sama Ciel nggak mati, haha, kita lihat saja bersama lanjutannya :D makasih untuk reviewnya!

**(Untuk chapter lima)**

**Lady Charlotte Claire**: sudah di lanjutkan. Makasih untuk reviewnya!

**Rara Rachel**: *peluk* makasih, ya, udah review :D habis aku bikinnya sesuai mood *pembelaan diri?* *plak* nggak nyakitin, kok. Sudah sembuh, makasih, yaa :D.

**alwayztora**: tengkyu, Jejes :D iya, masih bingung sama ratingnya, mau M apa T u , u) penyesuaian tampang aja itu, mah *diinjek* lagunya si mbak Avril itu, Jes ;O ini sudah di lanjut demi kamu x3

**someone**: *mikir lama banget ini siapa* Indah peseeeeek :D ini sudah di lanjutin, Ndah. Kira-kira traktir Al*ong bisa kali, ya? Wkwk. Sip, tunggu tanggal mainnya! :D thanks reviewnya, Pesek!

**Kawaiikuroneko**: salam kenal juga! Ini sudah di lanjutin chapter enamnya, semoga suka, ya :D makasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview :D.

.

Saya tahu ada beberapa readers yang suka dengan cerita-cerita yang satu chapternya bisa sampai 5000 kata atau bahkan lebih. Maaf, saya tidak bisa membuat yang seperti itu. Dengan semua kekurangan saya, saya sangat berharap Anda semua suka dengan chapter kali ini. Berminat untuk mereview?

.

A broken doll,

Chlairine Lou


End file.
